Una historia como cualquiera creo
by DaviaZX0
Summary: Te persigue y no te deja en paz, con el tiempo se vuelve desesperante, los más débiles piensan en suicidarse y otros sólo quieren ignorarlo, tarea que ÉL se encarga de hacer imposible. ¿Qué harías si te persigue algo que se supone que "no existe", pero con el tiempo te das cuenta de que es más real que tú? ¿Has creído que tu vida se ha arruinado? Peor que yo no puedes estar.
1. Preocupándose por mi situación

**"Estoy yendo para mi casita ¡carolín!"**

**Daré una explicación inmediata sobre lo de ahí arriba, ¿No te ha pasado que te quedas pegado con una canción y luego dices todo cantándolo al ritmo de esa canción? No sé si me explicaré bien, pero si lo has entendido, te digo que es eso justamente lo que me sucede. Escuchar a Ayumi horas cantar la canción de "Alicia va en el coche ¡carolín!" una y otra vez es realmente malo, y si no opinas lo mismo, tan sólo mírame bien, estoy para la embarrada.**

**Bien, cambiando el tema, me encontraba caminando a casa luego de un agotador día en el instituto, o colegio, como le llames, ¿Qué te puedo decir? hasta ahora mi día ha ido bien mal ¿Y el tuyo?… ¿Sabes? no me importa, después de todo no te podré escuchar...**

**¡Mierda!, casi me caigo por la puta vereda deforme-mutante que construyen hoy en día en todas las calles. ¡Mierda, nuevamente!, mejor caminaré en la calle, no está pasando ningún auto, por lo que veo.**

**¡Y justo a un puto conductor de un puto auto rojo deforme-mutante-feo-asqueroso se le ocurre pasar rozándome la puta pierna!, hoy me levanté con el pie izquierdo, es oficial, este no es mi día. Enumeremos lo que me ha pasado hasta ahora:**

**1.- Mi lindo-hermoso despertador me despertó a la linda-hermosa hora de las 6 de la mañana, qué lindo, ¿No?**

**2.- Estaba con tanto sueño que casi me caigo de las escaleras y se me deforma toda la pierna.**

**3.- El hervidor se me cayó con el agua en plena ebullición ¡exacto!, y al agua se le ocurrió caer justo en mi entre pierna, en todo el "eso" de los hombres.**

**4.- Llegué tarde a clases y me saque una pésima nota en música, aunque eso último no me importe tanto.**

**5.- Una chica bien fea se me acercó para hablar de cualquier porquería de tema, y como soy bien educado y paciente la escuché y conversé con ella. Pero eso no es todo, ¡Ah, no!, la chica era lesbiana, y como yo soy bien homofóbico me puse un poco nervioso, sólo un poco (vamos, en tu idioma "mucho"). Ella lo notó, así que se acercó a "juguetear" conmigo, y Ran, para variar, estaba ahí.**

**¡Que novedad! ¡¿No?!, ella siempre está en mis momentos malos, y siempre falta en mis momentos heroicos, ¿por qué será?**

**6.- Luego de eso se enojó conmigo.**

**7.- Casi me caigo de la vereda.**

**Y creo que eso sería…**

**Ahora agreguemos el número 8, ya que está saliendo humo de mi casa, ¡Diablos, mi casa se está quemando!, cómo mierd…**

**Falsa alarma, era un viejo que andaba fumando por ahí, esos típicos viejos que huelen a cigarro y que dejan todo el vecindario apestoso.**

**"Fibviwvubnwivwpv", esa fue mi tos bien mutante y deforme, que salió así gracias al olor.**

**Este día está de forma definitiva en mi lista de malos días, que son varios. ¿Has tenido algún día peor que el mío?**

**Me vino un escalofrío, alguien me estaba espiando, y eso lo tenía mas que claro. Miré hacia todos los lados posibles mientras caminaba, y sin darme cuenta ya había llegado a mi destino, mi casa, o mejor dicho, mi mansión.**

**Antes de entrar miré a todas partes, inseguro. Sentía una especie de ojos invisibles sobre mí, observándome, atentos hasta a el más minúsculo de los movimientos. Me sentía perturbado, y de repente y sin previo aviso... se me quedó atascada la llave. **

**-¡Genial llave! ¡Te felicito! - grité. No me importaba que alguien me escuchara.**

**Y luego de estar un buen tiempo meneando la llave logré entrar, cerré con la misma dificultad y crucé la puerta de mi hogar, admirando el jardín en el camino. Una vez adentro nada cambió, sentía la misma inseguridad, e incluso podría decir que me sentía más inseguro dentro e casa que fuera de ésta. Subí las escaleras con rapidez y… ¡Ya! Estaba dentro de mi pieza.**

**Me acosté en mi cama mientras pensaba en los hechos de los últimos días, hasta que un escalofrío me envolvió el cuerpo completamente, alguien me volvía a espiar, o mejor dicho, ****_me seguía espiando_****.**

**Me levanté, cerré la puerta con llave, cerré las cortinas y me dirigí a mi pequeño velador con el objetivo de sacar una cinta y mi cámara nueva, que me había comprado hace un par de días, luego de cerrar el cajón, puse la cinta en su lugar y comenzó la grabación.**

**-Hola, soy Shinichi Kudo, tengo 17 años y soy detective, hace unas semanas que estoy bastante incómodo con una situación bien extraña a mi parecer, siento que alguien me espía, sin detenerse, estoy olvidando varias cosas simples, que no soy capaz recordar, en otras palabras, pérdida de memoria, sufro constante tos y siento un miedo inexplicable a no sé qué, he tenido varias pesadillas últimamente, en todas ellas está el mismo personaje – en esta parte respiro hondo, no sé por qué, me sentía nervioso – ese personaje es muy alto y delgado, blanco como un papel, no tiene facciones en su rostro, es como un maniquí, que siempre viste un terno negro. No sé por qué, pero yo siento que ese personaje tiene que ver con… - decir siempre fue muy dificultoso, luego de tragar fuertemente, me vi capaz de seguir con la oración.– Siento que tiene que ver con… un hecho terrible que me sucedió de niño… fue que… - respiré profundamente, esto dolía recordarlo, a mí me dolía mucho – mis padres desaparecieron...**


	2. Descubriendo cosas

**-Hola, soy Shinichi Kudo, tengo 17 años y soy detective, hace unas semanas que estoy bastante incómodo con una situación bien extraña a mi parecer, siento que alguien me espía, sin detenerse, estoy olvidando varias cosas simples, que no soy capaz recordar, en otras palabras, pérdida de memoria, sufro constante tos y siento un miedo inexplicable a no sé qué, he tenido varias pesadillas últimamente, en todas ellas está el mismo personaje – en esta parte respiro hondo, no sé por qué, me sentía nervioso – ese personaje es muy alto y delgado, blanco como un papel, no tiene facciones en su rostro, es como un maniquí, que siempre viste un terno negro. No sé por qué, pero yo siento que ese personaje tiene que ver con… - decir siempre fue muy dificultoso, luego de tragar fuertemente, me vi capaz de seguir con la oración.– Siento que tiene que ver con… un hecho terrible que me sucedió de niño… fue que… - respiré profundamente, esto dolía recordarlo, a mí me dolía mucho – mis padres desaparecieron...**

**Corté la grabación, las manos me temblaban, no sé por qué. Sentía un extraño frío recorrer mi cuerpo, una, y otra, y otra vez.**

**Sentí una sensación extraña en mi nariz que subía por mis ojos, era como cuando el cuerpo te avisa que estás a punto de llorar, de esa sensación extraña salió una pequeña lágrima, que viajo solitaria en mi mejilla, termino su viaje en mi mentón y murió contra el frío suelo haciendo un ruido sordo.**

**La siguió otra lágrima, y luego otra, y así sucesivamente.**

**Yo no las podía detener, estaba como en estado de shock.**

**De repente sentí que alguien me tocaba la espalda y me zarandeaba llamándome por mi apellido, era la voz de Hattori, ¿qué rayos era eso? O mejor dicho ¿qué mierda pasaba?, definitivamente mierda suena mejor.**

**-Kudo… Kudo… ¡Kudo!... ¡KUDO! ¡¿ESTÁS AHÍ?!, ¡Responde por la mierd…**

**-A ver Hattori, parémosla con esas palabritas ¿Eh?–dije luego de despertar, la verdad es que había despertado como al tercer llamado pero quería ver como se desesperaba y perdía los estribos, me encanta hacerlo enojar–y… ¿qué pasó? **

**-¿¡Cómo que qué paso!?, ¡te quedaste dormido a mitad de tu terapia!-me gritó.**

**¿Terapia?, yo no recordaba estar en ninguna terapia, a menos que… si, seguro, lo olvidé como a las demás cosas y ahora se me es imposible recordar. Miré a mí alrededor, observé una sala de un tamaño medio, con paredes de color azul oscuro y techo blanco, una de las paredes estaba con un gran ventanal con una rejilla blanca.**

**Había cuadros de distintos paisajes con un marco blanco cada uno, había un mueble en una esquina con papeles muy bien ordenados y con una impresora al lado de éstos, había una cámara prendida, supongo que estaba grabando, y junto a ella una especie de grabador de voz.**

**Yo estaba en el centro de la sala que tenía unos tres sofás individuales negros alrededor de una pequeña mesa de vidrio con un bonsái encima, el cuarto sofá era como esos en los que te acuestas a contarles a un psicólogo lo que te sucede, era azul marino.**

**Yo estaba acostado ahí, con Hattori mi lado. **

**-¿Estoy en una terapia?-pregunté-¿de qué?**

**Hattori estaba a punto de gritarme, pero un señor de unos 50 años lo detuvo, vestía ropa casual y usaba lentes y un gorro en su cabellera gris.**

**-Espere sr. Hattori-dijo calmándolo y acercándose a mí-¿no recuerda dónde está?**

**Vaya, me sentí viejo cuando ese tipo me trató de usted.**

**-Emmm… nop, no recuerdo, ¿debería?-dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos, eran grises. Él no me contestó nada, solo me miró extrañado y de forma sospechosa mietras su mano se posaba en su mentón y emitía un "mmm" con los labios cerrados.**

**El señor volvió a su asiento y me habló desde ahí.**

**-Si no me equivoco, usted está olvidando varias cosas simples últimamente-dijo con los ojos cerrados, yo solo dije un "aja" en modo de afirmación-es decir, tiene una especie de pérdida de memoria no identificada ¿me equivoco? - dijo, abriendo los ojos.**

**-Nop, creo que no-dije no tan seguro de mí mismo.**

**-Ok, ¿Qué fue lo más importante que ha olvidado hasta ahora?-interrogó mirándome atentamente.**

**Yo estuve pensando, y pensando, y no se me ocurría nada. ¿Qué fue lo más importante que olvidé?, ¿el cumpleaños de Ran?, nop, sorprendentemente me acordé solito, sin ninguna ayuda.**

**-Su cumpleaños-dijo de repente Hattori mirando hacia el suelo muy pensativo.**

**-¿Mi qué?-pregunté sorprendido.**

**-Tu cumpleaños-dijo enfatizando la última palabra-dime… ¿Recuerdas que hicimos para tu cumpleaños?**

**-Lo que hicieron para mi cumpleaños… espera, ¿celebramos mi cumpleaños?-dije más sorprendido aún, yo no acostumbraba a celebrarlo, pero me sorprendí más al descubrir que…-eso significa que… ¿Ya tengo 18 años?**

**-¡Sí!, imbécil, ¡sí!, tienes 18 años y nos juntamos a celebrarlo, vamos, incluso asistió una prima tuya que no ves desde los 12 años o algo así. Hicimos una mini-celebración que resultó fantástica, ¡incluso casi te declaras a Ran! - gritó, exasperado y perdiendo, nuevamente, la paciencia.**

**Yo abrí los ojos muy, pero muy sorprendido, ¿cómo pude olvidar eso?.**

**-Y… ¿me declaré?-pregunté, solamente por decir algo, creo.**

**-No, justo tu prima te llamó para sacarse una foto a tu lado ya que se iba a tomar su avión - dijo, algo aburrido de tener que explicarme las cosas.**

**-¡Rayos!-grité, estuve tan cerca de declararme.**

**-Espera, eso significa que… ¿No recuerdas nadita lo que hicimos para tu cumpleaños?-ahora Hattori era el sorprendido.**

**-Exacto, no recuerdo nada, nadita de nada y nada de nadita-dije algo frustrado, de seguro ese día tuvo que haber sido genial y no recordaba nada ¡excelente memoria, te felicito!**

**-¿Qué tal si hacemos una hipnosis?-dijo el señor, a mí me pareció una excelente propuesta-sr. Hattori ¿se veía el sr. Kudo extraño ese día?-en esta parte presté mucha atención, mire a Hattori atentamente.**

**-Pues… ahora que lo recuerdo…, sí, se veía algo más extraño, observaba hacía todos lados algo nervioso y con cierto susto reflejado en su rostro, nunca quería estar solo, incluso yo tuve que acompañarlo hasta el baño, también noté que se estremecía a cada rato-yo lo miré como diciendo ¿enserio estaba así de burro?, él, entendiendo mi mirada, asintió con la cabeza.**

**-Vaya-dijo el señor, lucía algo sorprendido-tuve unos pacientes con un problema similar, nunca más supe de ellos.**

**-¿Esto es una especie de enfermedad, o de locura?-preguntó Hattori, el médico negó con la cabeza. Yo suspiré de alivio, no estaba loco.**

**-Hay algunas personas en el mundo que les pasa algo similar, dicen ser perseguidas por algo que no conocen - dijo, haciendo que en cierto modo me tranquilizara, no era el único.**

**-Eso mismo, me pasa exactamente lo mismo-dije sorprendido.**

**-Vaya, ¿tiene pesadillas? - preguntó.**

**-Sí-dije con una pequeña esperanza de descubrir que estaba pasando.**

**El señor, o mejor dicho, doctor, me miró bastante sorprendido.**

**-¿Con quién tiene pesadillas?**

**-Pues con un hombre alto y delgado, sin facciones y de piel blanca, siempre viste con un terno negro - dije recordando algunas escenas de mis sueños. **

**Ese momento, aunque normal, tubo un detalle que no debo dejar de lado: al describir a mi perseguidor me sentí observado, otra vez, nervioso e incluso algo asustado.**

**-¿Lo ha atrapado en una de sus pesadillas?**

**-No, por suerte-vi como el doctor suspiró de alivio-¿por qué?**

**-Eso es información confidencial, solo sé que si no te ha atrapado, todo esta bien… aún.**

**-¿Aún?**

**-Sí, sr. Kudo, ¿esto le pasa desde niño o desde hace poco?**

**-Desde niño, luego de la desaparición de mis padres, pero desde hace unas semanas que esto ya se ha vuelto más incómodo, de niño sentía que me observaban solamente, ahora es cuando olvido cosas y tengo pesadillas. **

**-Bien, ¿usted conoce a… Slenderman?**


	3. error

**"Estoy yendo para mi casita ¡carolín!"**

**Daré una explicación inmediata sobre lo de ahí arriba, ¿No te ha pasado que te quedas pegado con una canción y luego dices todo cantándolo al ritmo de esa canción? No sé si me explicaré bien, pero si lo has entendido, te digo que es eso justamente lo que me sucede. Escuchar a Ayumi horas cantar la canción de "Alicia va en el coche ¡carolín!" una y otra vez es realmente malo, y si no opinas lo mismo, tan sólo mírame bien, estoy para la embarrada.**

**Bien, cambiando el tema, me encontraba caminando a casa luego de un agotador día en el instituto, o colegio, como le llames, ¿Qué te puedo decir? hasta ahora mi día ha ido bien mal ¿Y el tuyo?… ¿Sabes? no me importa, después de todo no te podré escuchar...**

**¡Mierda!, casi me caigo por la puta vereda deforme-mutante que construyen hoy en día en todas las calles. ¡Mierda, nuevamente!, mejor caminaré en la calle, no está pasando ningún auto, por lo que veo.**

**¡Y justo a un puto conductor de un puto auto rojo deforme-mutante-feo-asqueroso se le ocurre pasar rozándome la puta pierna!, hoy me levanté con el pie izquierdo, es oficial, este no es mi día. Enumeremos lo que me ha pasado hasta ahora:**

**1.- Mi lindo-hermoso despertador me despertó a la linda-hermosa hora de las 6 de la mañana, qué lindo, ¿No?**

**2.- Estaba con tanto sueño que casi me caigo de las escaleras y se me deforma toda la pierna.**

**3.- El hervidor se me cayó con el agua en plena ebullición ¡exacto!, y al agua se le ocurrió caer justo en mi entre pierna, en todo el "eso" de los hombres.**

**4.- Llegué tarde a clases y me saque una pésima nota en música, aunque eso último no me importe tanto.**

**5.- Una chica bien fea se me acercó para hablar de cualquier porquería de tema, y como soy bien educado y paciente la escuché y conversé con ella. Pero eso no es todo, ¡Ah, no!, la chica era lesbiana, y como yo soy bien homofóbico me puse un poco nervioso, sólo un poco (vamos, en tu idioma "mucho"). Ella lo notó, así que se acercó a "juguetear" conmigo, y Ran, para variar, estaba ahí.**

**¡Que novedad! ¡¿No?!, ella siempre está en mis momentos malos, y siempre falta en mis momentos heroicos, ¿por qué será?**

**6.- Luego de eso se enojó conmigo.**

**7.- Casi me caigo de la vereda.**

**Y creo que eso sería…**

**Ahora agreguemos el número 8, ya que está saliendo humo de mi casa, ¡Diablos, mi casa se está quemando!, cómo mierd…**

**Falsa alarma, era un viejo que andaba fumando por ahí, esos típicos viejos que huelen a cigarro y que dejan todo el vecindario apestoso.**

**"Fibviwvubnwivwpv", esa fue mi tos bien mutante y deforme, que salió así gracias al olor.**

**Este día está de forma definitiva en mi lista de malos días, que son varios. ¿Has tenido algún día peor que el mío?**

**Me vino un escalofrío, alguien me estaba espiando, y eso lo tenía mas que claro. Miré hacia todos los lados posibles mientras caminaba, y sin darme cuenta ya había llegado a mi destino, mi casa, o mejor dicho, mi mansión.**

**Antes de entrar miré a todas partes, inseguro. Sentía una especie de ojos invisibles sobre mí, observándome, atentos hasta a el más minúsculo de los movimientos. Me sentía perturbado, y de repente y sin previo aviso... se me quedó atascada la llave. **

**-¡Genial llave! ¡Te felicito! - grité. No me importaba que alguien me escuchara.**

**Y luego de estar un buen tiempo meneando la llave logré entrar, cerré con la misma dificultad y crucé la puerta de mi hogar, admirando el jardín en el camino. Una vez adentro nada cambió, sentía la misma inseguridad, e incluso podría decir que me sentía más inseguro dentro e casa que fuera de ésta. Subí las escaleras con rapidez y… ¡Ya! Estaba dentro de mi pieza.**

**Me acosté en mi cama mientras pensaba en los hechos de los últimos días, hasta que un escalofrío me envolvió el cuerpo completamente, alguien me volvía a espiar, o mejor dicho, ****_me seguía espiando_****.**

**Me levanté, cerré la puerta con llave, cerré las cortinas y me dirigí a mi pequeño velador con el objetivo de sacar una cinta y mi cámara nueva, que me había comprado hace un par de días, luego de cerrar el cajón, puse la cinta en su lugar y comenzó la grabación.**

**-Hola, soy Shinichi Kudo, tengo 17 años y soy detective, hace unas semanas que estoy bastante incómodo con una situación bien extraña a mi parecer, siento que alguien me espía, sin detenerse, estoy olvidando varias cosas simples, que no soy capaz recordar, en otras palabras, pérdida de memoria, sufro constante tos y siento un miedo inexplicable a no sé qué, he tenido varias pesadillas últimamente, en todas ellas está el mismo personaje – en esta parte respiro hondo, no sé por qué, me sentía nervioso – ese personaje es muy alto y delgado, blanco como un papel, no tiene facciones en su rostro, es como un maniquí, que siempre viste un terno negro. No sé por qué, pero yo siento que ese personaje tiene que ver con… - decir siempre fue muy dificultoso, luego de tragar fuertemente, me vi capaz de seguir con la oración.– Siento que tiene que ver con… un hecho terrible que me sucedió de niño… fue que… - respiré profundamente, esto dolía recordarlo, a mí me dolía mucho – mis padres desaparecieron...**


End file.
